Zelkova
Zelkova (欅) is a male Flick Reaper. He is the Guildmaster and also the captain of the first division of Moon Tree, a guild in The World R:2 which consists of over 1000 pacifists and peace promoters. Online Appearance Zelkova has the appearance of a young boy in white Japanese-styled clothing, with silver hair and golden eyes. He wears a blue obi, and carries an oversized fan as part of his outfit. He also has horns atop his head, which some players say are a cheat, while others claim it's a rare item. Personality The very heart of Moon Tree itself, Zelkova possesses all of the qualities members of the guild strive for. He is kind, compassionate, understanding, and seemingly incapable of anger. He is also unbelievably powerful, possessing the maximum possible stats in the game. Despite this, he also lacks any real ambition, and has more fun teaching his members and exploring The World than organizing and managing most aspects of the guild. Sakaki sees this as weakness, and also as a chance for him to extend his own influence. A pacifist, Zelkova forbids his members to PKK unless they themselves or someone under their protection are PKed (with Arena battles the only notable exception). He will, however, forgive anyone who seeks his forgiveness. Offline Basic Info Nothing is known about Zelkova in the real world. History .hack//G.U. Games Zelkova is first encountered when Pi and Haseo are investigating an AIDA-infested area at Δ Delicious Past Weed Eater. Near the end of the dungeon, the last remaining AIDA attempts to infect Zelkova, who is exploring the area with Kaede. Pi successfully blocks the AIDA, causing it to infect her instead. After a battle with her avatar Haseo is able to Data Drain the AIDA from her, and the part ways with Zelkova and Kaede. Later, Zelkova asks Sakaki to have Atoli bring Haseo and Pi to Moon Tree's @Home so he can thank them for saving him. Although he was unable to see what happened, he was able to understand that he was saved. Atoli at first thinks Haseo is being summoned because he has done something horrible, and is relieved when she finds out the meeting isn't a reprimand. Here, Pi explains to Haseo via party chat how Sakaki's ambitions have split the guild into two camps, and Haseo observes firsthand Sakaki encouraging Zelkova to take leave of his duties as guildmaster as much as he wants. Later, Zelkova is a spectator in the Arena Tournament. In the battle between Haseo and Matsu, Matsu uses the Flame Sword, a sword he had forbidden himself to use once he joined Moon Tree. Afterwards, Zelkova forgave him for breaking his promise, understanding the fact that fighting an opponent as strong as Haseo had given Matsu the closure he had been seeking for a long time, and that Matsu would never need to break his promise again. Afterwards, Matsu gave the Flame Sword to Haseo. Later on in the tournament, Zelkova witnesses the battle between Endrance and Haseo, and comments on how although Endrance knew deep in his heart that the cat AIDA he called "Mia" wasn't what he wanted it to be, but he was forcing himself to believe it was anyway. He has been seen in Haseo's party in Volume 3. Trivia *In the Japanese version of the game, Zelkova's name was Keyaki. The name Keyaki means "Zelkova serrata" or "Keaki", which is a type of East Asian elm. Before becoming Keyaki, Zelkova went by the name Tsukinoki, which is another word for the same tree. The name of his guild, Moon Tree ("Tsuki no Ki" in Japanese), is a pun off of this. *According to data hardcoded into Rebirth, Zelkova possesses perfect stats, much like Helba, and is also level 150, presumably the maximum level. The reason for this is unknown. *His weapon is called the Goddess Scythe in the English version of the series, and the Palm of Kannon in the Japanese version. *He is credited with the creation of the Crown of Lu Ming by the Moon Tree guild clerk. category: Flick Reapers category: GU Games Characters